


Before, Then, After - by theChaplinfangirl

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: Actors RPFs
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Other, Romance, Some angst inside chapter 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: Different ficlets, spanning from A Very Wilde Flower Show all the way to the present. May contain prompts as well, so if you have one, feel free to give me.





	1. Flower Show

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have no idea where this came from. It was just fulfilling some of my wants when this popped out of nowhere. And no, this isn’t really an AU! 
> 
> A/N 2: OK, fine, this actually goes AU as it approaches 2014, so in this AU, Stephen/Elliot never happened — Elliot is with Jimmy Carr, who he should be with. Not that Stephen/Elliot is a ship I dislike — I do like them, honest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: James/Stephen(pre-slash)

Pairing: James/Stephen(pre-slash) 

 

  “Did you see that, y/n?!” hissed Karl as soon as you and him witnessed what you never thought was possible. 

  You did see them, but was too stunned to comment, until Karl turned to you with an evil smirk. 

  “What?” you asked. 

  He grinned bigger. “You never know,” he answered, “I’ve been trying to get them together since forever! Well, not forever — since his appearance in Top Gear. Stephen and James do look alike, I have to say, almost like cousins.” 

 

  You nearly choked on your saliva at that one. Karl Davies, matchmaker? That was beyond impossible. 

  “Thought you shipped him with Tony.” you muttered as Stephen and James sauntered towards your hiding place behind the orange flower bush. 

  Karl noticed and immediately grabbed your arm and yanked you away, just before Stephen and James found you. 

 

  “…picked the rose out yourself?” you heard Stephen ask. You could almost say that he was getting flustered by the gesture. 

  “I told you, didn’t I?” Karl beamed. 

  You sighed. A pink rose meant friendship, didn’t it? And why was Karl looking too knowingly at you? 

  “You think I’m jealous, isn’t it?”

  

  “Oh, no, just wondering why were you so skeptical, that’s all.” he said back, and went back spying on the oblivious duo.

  You rolled your eyes internally. How could you be jealous when you knew that James and Stephen is the pair you kept wishing to happen? 

 

  All of a sudden, before you could even realize it, the duo spotted you and Karl, just like that. 

  “Y/n!” cried James, extending a hand, “it’s really wonderful seeing you again, and how are you living with Stephen and Karl?” 

  You flushed. You had to admit, you did have a crush on James when you saw him at the BBC studios one day, and ever since then, you’d been skeptical of your favourite pairing of him and Stephen. 

 

  “Oh, uh…I’m good,” you smiled back, willing your blush will eventually go away. 

  “This is y/n’s first time at the flower show, in fact.” Stephen cut in, and like clockwork, your eyes darkened a little bit, but lightened as James also handed you a rose, but was champagne coloured. 

 

  Karl grinned at you as you took it. “Thanks so much, James, I really appreciate it.” you murmured, feeling upset that you weren’t Stephen and that they did have feelings for each other. 

  James nodded at you and went back chattering with Stephen, just as Karl put an arm around you, making you flush again. 

 

  “You gave him this peony on his birthday, remember that, y/n? So stop staring at him confused,” he commanded, and you finally surrendered, since you adored him as well. Maybe two different relationships blooming like flowers at a Flower Show wouldn’t be that bad after all. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This isn’t really a chapter, more like a separate vignette that is branched out from my recent RPF A Very Wilde Flower Show. I cut most of the action and inserted the fact that the reader used to have feelings for James, which she only saw as a best friend in the mentioned fic. 
> 
> Ficlet review: The reader and Karl kind of started a relationship after all this, and are completely in love with each other.


	2. Summer Cuddle Pile(or, Something Unexpected)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some people really love physical contact, and that is what the reader and Karl Davies got back to when they finished their August late night. Humor and fluff

  

It was already late when you and Karl got back to the Fry estate, and both of you were too beat to do anything else. 

  You never really expect a first date to end like this, but you had to admit, it was kind of exciting. 

 

  “Please, don’t tell me Stephen and James are also doing a late night, because if they did, this is my last late night of the century.” you complained as you and Karl walked along the Magnolia Crescent street that connected to Stephen’s house. For some unknown reason, you, Karl, and James are all living with Stephen at once, and never ever disturbed all your relationships. 

  Karl grinned at you. “Before we left, they were blasting the AC at full and watching the Re-animator movies,” he told you, “since it’s already nearing ten, I suppose they’ve already finished their late night and are already sleeping.” 

  You didn’t believe that at all. Because of Stephen’s star sign, Virgo, you knew that he’d never sleep or even rest until you and Karl got back; and what’s more, he’d interrogate both of you until he’s satisfied with your answers. 

 

  You both reached the house briskly, with Karl’s doubts still in your mind. It was late, and Stephen was never someone who loved as many late-nights as possible. That was one of the differences between him and James, who was his look-alike, according to Karl. 

  Unexpectedly, you were the one who was right. Stephen and James were sprawled on each other because the living room was almost freezing, causing you to wrap your jacket closer to you. 

  Karl shook his head. Brilliant. That was so like James and Stephen, not even willing to turn the air-con off if they were feeling cold. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  You and Karl literally slept with the two on the couch due to both of your exhaustion on your date, and Karl was making sure that James and Stephen were right in the middle of you, forming a cuddle pile. 

  That was cute, you had to admit, but your sleepiness was shutting off your brain and you fell asleep right on top of Stephen. 

  Mewling softly at the contact, Stephen pulled you closer, causing James to murmur, “what is it?” in his sleep. 

 

  “Just us.” whispered Karl back, as both of you fell asleep right then and there, with you swearing that it will be the last time you slept there due to how untrustworthy Stephen could be as soon as he is awake the next day. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: And yes, the next day was hectic for the reader. :-D 
> 
> Ficlet review: Being the kind friends you and Karl are, you cuddle them for warmth, which is slightly ridiculous because of the month. But still, it is inside a way too air-conned room. :-)


	3. The Cousin!verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK, I’m no longer following the original prompt of reader x everyone… actually I am, but with some other rare-pairs present as well! 
> 
> A/N 2: The Hugh Laurie/James May rare-pair is for the New Years 2018 Crack-pair Challenge.

PROMPT PIC: 

 

 

 

 

Hugh Laurie with Stephen — or is it actually James, posing as Stephen?! — in 2010 for their documentary of the Fry and Laurie 30th Anniversary. 

 

  

It was disappointing, to say the least, when Hugh found out that Stephen and Alan were getting really close to each other, especially when they met each other again, during Alan’s filming of a studio work of Jonathan Creek in the BBC Studios. 

  It was early 2010, and again, Stephen and Alan were overenthusiastic over each other. Stephen was supposed to be with Hugh, shooting their latest documentary about their collaboration. 

  As soon as their conversation became banter over QI, Hugh dragged Stephen away, with Alan cracking up as if it was something utterly hilarious. 

 

  “I thought we were s’posed to be together?” asked Hugh, as Stephen waved good-bye to Alan. “Listen, I understand about you and Alan, otherwise why would I…” 

  He was about to continue when he saw someone else walking over, as he felt a shiver run down his back-bone. 

  Stephen ignored his lecture and looked behind him and understood why Hugh was stunned. James May, aka Top Gear’s co-host, was walking their way, without even noticing them. 

 

  Hugh has heard of James but never really met him, as he’s heard some of his friends say that Stephen and him were literally twins. Now he’s seen him, and he had to admit they were indeed twins. Same face shape, same eyes(almost, since Stephen’s eyes were darker than aquamarine), same hairstyle — Wildean, and last but not least, exactly the same voice. 

  James had spotted them gawking at him, well, mostly Hugh gawking at him, when he approached them. 

 

  “Why’re you here, cousin mine?” he asked, with a small amount of bite in his voice. 

  That caught Hugh off-guard all over again. Stephen Fry and James May…COUSINS??? 

  Looking from the two, he couldn’t keep his question inside any longer. 

 

  “You’re cousins?!” he yelled, way louder than he intended, before Stephen could answer James’s question. 

  “Yes, unfortunately for him.” Stephen replied, looking at James, with his eyes slightly darkened. 

  James glared back. “You know perfectly why.” 

 

  That was when they started bickering amongst themselves until Hugh mentioned about his and Stephen’s reunion anniversary. 

  James smirked Stephen-ishly. “Right, and congrats, cousin.” he said smugly, “for actually reuniting with someone you didn’t even mention for years until now.” 

  Stephen was about to retort when Hugh interrupted, “are you two always like this?” 

 

  That was when Stephen and James answered in unison that yes, they were like this all the time, ever since they were younger. Hugh sighed internally, though he didn’t show it from how he looked. This really is going to be a long reunion, with actual unwanted company. 

 

o.O.o 

 

End ficlet 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: And yes, this is shorter than normal, because of its eventual continuation way later in the chapters! :-)


	4. Long Time No See(or, A Bit of Laurie and Torrens)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Hugh Laurie/Pip Torens, Bertie Wooster/Richard P. “Bingo” Little 
> 
> A/N: This is based on the prompt by RJeevesxD: ‘P.G.Wodehouse’s Jeeves stories are wonderful, but there’s way too little of my favourite pairing of Bertie/Bingo! I love writing about them and wish that it’s canon…which unfortunately, it’s not. Can you please please PLEASE write a Hugh Laurie/Michael Siberry or Hugh Laurie/Pip Torens fic, because I really don’t ship Stephen/Hugh AT ALL! No offense to anyone who does, though.’

(1992) 

 

  It was hard to arrive to the set of Jeeves and Wooster without having wobbly legs because of Pip Torrens, the actor that Hugh befriended way too quickly after hearing that Michael Siberry was leaving the show. It was a pity, though, because Hugh was fearing that he might fall in love with Michael, if said person didn’t leave as soon as possible. 

  Pip and Stephen Fry were together with the make-up artists, putting up their make-up, as Hugh felt his breath taken away again, to see exactly how adorable Pip looked. 

 

  “Oh, hi, Hugh! Or should I say, ‘what ho, Hugh?!’” when Hugh approached the make-up artists in a death-walk, Pip turned around and beamed at him. “How were the sketches going?” 

  Hugh felt his heart skip a beat again after Pip even opened his mouth to speak. 

  “Uh…great!” he blurted, flushing despite himself. It was almost the third time he was this affected when meeting Pip, and a darn good choice was he portraying Richard P. “Bingo” Little, Bertie Wooster’s best friend ever, from the Drones. 

 

  The scenes where Stephen was portraying Rosie M. Banks were way more difficult than normal, as Hugh couldn’t help the waves of jealousy whenever he saw Stephen look at Pip in a loving way. It was cringeworthy, to say the least, as they had screen kisses that was even more infuriating. 

  The scene finally ended as Hugh finally decided to get his jealousy under control, because they were acting, and it wasn’t, and never will be, real. Hugh couldn’t really believe what the tabloids say about his and Stephen’s relationship — they were only friends, and very plain friends at that. Fans loved their play-flirting, and if they liked it, Hugh is more than happy to oblige. 

 

  Being an actor was one of his wildest dreams, and if the fans loved his chemistry with Stephen, he’s glad. But he and Stephen loving each other… that was impossible! He never really had any romantic feelings towards his colleague, ever. The only feelings he had was when he saw Pip Torrens. 

  Stephen and Pip were talking to each other outside their trailers when he marched up to them, feeling the disturbing jealousy all over again. He wasn’t even supposed to feel like that! And why when seeing Pip, even hearing his voice? 

 

  “That scene was really well-acted, wasn’t it?” as he approached, Stephen asked, beaming, finally out of his Jeeves persona. 

  “Well, kind of, if you ask me.” Pip said back, flushing a little bit, as Hugh finally interrupted, “maybe a little too well-acted, don’t you think, Stephen? Pip, that was way too intense.” 

  Both his co-stars looked up, with wide eyes. Stephen couldn’t think of why was Hugh so irritated. 

  “Hugh, are you alright?” he asked, concerned, as Pip looked between them worriedly. Hugh wanted to roll his eyes at that, but he couldn’t help but think Pip was even more alluring like that. 

 

  “I think you darning know whether I’m alright or not, Stephen, and don’t think that I still am — I’m not!” Hugh finally couldn’t stand the jealousy any longer. “You’ve been hanging out with Pip way too long, and he’s my friend because I met him first for our screening.” 

  There was a silence, as Pip was trying to suppress his inner self in being proud to be Hugh’s first ever acquaintance after him leaving his former best friends in college. Ever since they met each other, Pip had been attracted to Hugh, and it never, ever changed. Even way years later. 

 

o-o-o 

 

(2014) 

 

  After the initial success of House MD, Hugh Laurie was still very considerate about his British roots, and he was stunned when he heard about another performance, this time a stage production, of Jeeves and Wooster. That, unexpectedly, was via his old friend, Pip Torrens, who was still successful and was doing projects for mainly ITV, as usual. 

  That was why he was there, at the production, waiting for the cast to be announced, when Pip arrived. 

 

  Hugh couldn’t believe how long he and Pip were separate, as he wanted to hold him forever and never be separated again. 

  A close friendship with Robert Sean Leonard was just too similar to what he shared with Pip, and it had been killing him to not making the connection. 

 

  “You know, you and Robert, a new friend of mine, are really alike, behavior-wise, that is.” he said, when the cast was finally announced and everyone was inside the auditorium. 

  Pip smiled a little bit at him. “It wasn’t that I didn’t want to come over to your place when you heard about what happened to Stephen, it was because I was in the US.” his smile slipped as he confessed about his latest endeavors. “Hugh, everyone thought you and him are…” he didn’t want to finish that sentence, as he thought back to Hugh and Stephen’s dynamic when collaborating. They could be a couple, and the fans would love it! 

  Hugh couldn’t believe it. Pip believed what the fans liked to believe in? He felt something break inside him when said person actually said that. 

 

  There were rumors saying that Stephen had moved on, way long time ago, ever since Hugh moved to the US, with someone else much younger — the actor Alan Davies. 

  Hugh didn’t want to think about Stephen any longer, since their friendship was old-school anyways — with both him and Stephen having great careers that seemed impossible if you asked them when they were still in university. 

 

  The show was still going on, as Pip moved closer to him. Hugh flushed and wanted to withdraw, but didn’t. He knew that Pip wanted this just as much as he did. 

 

o.O.o 

 

End chapter 4


End file.
